Ampallang
Ampallang is the Seraph of Western Heaven. He assists Strappon with keeping the Angels on track back to Heaven, being the one to give them orders and advice. He has been on vacation for several months, but it was recently revealed he was stuck in a dimension with nephilim. His weapon is an enormous broadsword named Prince Albert. Appearance Ampallang has pale white skin, long flowing mousy brown hair that obscures his right eye, and the unusually milky aqua eyes that Seraphs hold. His typical attire is a cobalt turtleneck sweater with white sleeves and cutoff shoulders that reveals his midriff, pale jeans with one tucked boot and the other leg loose. He wears a gold belt with a single cabochon. Personality :Confident; Pascifist; Peace-keeper; Slightly cynical; Has a passion for true justice; Born in Heaven, he is oblivious to the reasons why humans do the things they do. He loves them regardless, because that is what he was taught to do. Ampallang follows God's word without question, unlike many others who held his rank before him, and he does so without expecting reward. Due to happenings in the past, he is also very critical of Fallen Angels and their actions, often coming across as harsh or even holier-than-thou, but he just cares about their future and doesn't want the past to repeat itself. Also due to past events, he has been known to be slightly cynical, but he holds his tongue to those he holds respect for and those who he commiserates with. Background Ampallang is one of seven main Seraph of Virtue, of which only one is allowed on Earth at a time, if need be at all. He was sent to Earth on a mission to assist the Fallen Angels in Daten City on their quest for redemption. He took it as an honor to be chosen for such a chosen task... Until he witnessed the true disaster that was Fallen Angels. He realized he had a lot more work cut out for him. Amp is old enough to have seen the best and the worst of Heaven. He has gained and lost many friends with the war between Demons and Angels, but he refuses to give up hope and he continues to show tolerance and patience for his Fallen brothers and sisters, even those on the other side of the battlefield. He's known Sir Strappon for a fair amount of time, due to his connection with God. Back in Heaven, Strappon had sparked his initial interest/interaction with Humans and often he would be the one to answer Strappon's call for answers. Being born in Heaven and working exclusively with God and the other residents of Heaven, humans were not something he had experienced, and not something he understood either. Beings born on neutral ground between Heaven and Hell, with their life experience determining the entrance to one gate or the other. After some time, he feared his eagerness to learn about humans would lead him down the path of his fallen brothers and sisters, so he broke himself away to focus on his other duties. When God sent him to Earth to help Sir Strappon, She did so to nurture this part of him, his care for humans and his ability to connect with them, though he has yet to realize it. Abilities Gallery Trivia * He was chosen for this role simply because his devoted Virtue would get things going a little faster, since Daten City has a... Reputation. * He doesn't hate demons, he just doesn't like them either. They're like annoying little brothers that his parents don't love enough. * He has a slight Russian accent. * He is a pacifist. Violence is usually a last resort for him. * The previous fact is due to the nature of his piercing. Being hasty only hurts. * Despite his lack of knowledge on humans, he knows God loves them like babies, so he'll burden himself with keeping them alive. * Whether he realizes it or not, he has an anxiety of falling like those he was close to. His fear of sinning is his biggest flaw. Category:Leaders Category:Angels